The Secret Goldfish
by Shasta26
Summary: This is an adaptation of the plotline of D.B.'s story "The Secret Goldfish." I dont own "The Catcher in the Rye," but I'd like to thank J.D. Salinger (and D.B.) for the idea for a plot. Enjoy! :)


The Secret Goldfish

Ideas from J.D. Salinger's _The Catcher in the Rye_

The school bell rang and everyone rushed outside to meet their buses. I picked up my folder and put it in my backpack. I didn't even try to hurry; I knew I had time. My step-dad was always late picking me up from school. I exited the school and leisurely walked down the street to the usual spot where I was supposed to be picked up. I put my backpack down on the ground and looked up and down the street. There was no one in sight, so I decided to check the nearby phone booth for coins. I lifted the little metal door where the change came out and let my tiny index finger explore the inside. It was a chilly fall day and I had no gloves on, so the frigid metal stung my fingers. The pain was worth it though, as I retrieved a shiny nickel from the back of the machine. I smiled to myself, as elated with my find as a starving cardinal would be to find a fallen berry amongst the snow. I finally had enough.

I waited on the street corner for another half of an hour before I decided that my step-dad wasn't coming and I began the two mile walk home. The walk wasn't that bad, though. It had given me time to count the coins that jingled in my pocket. My collection included ten pennies, a nickel and a dime. The pennies were abandoned on a few different streets, gleaming like tiny beacons just waiting to be picked up. The dime had rolled along the cafeteria floor and was lodged in a wad of gum, begging for a savior from its sticky prison. The nickel was my prize from looting the phone booth. Again, I smiled, as I thought about how long I had waited for this moment. I shoved the presidents back into my pocket and continued to walk, a slight spring had accompanied my usual stride.

On my way home, I stopped at Peter's Pet Emporium and was greeted by a chipper little bell as I entered the store. A chorus of barks, whistles and meows erupted as I made my way to the cashier. I rose up onto my 7-year-old toes so I could see over the counter and deposited my fortune, along with a few balls of fuzz from the bottom of my jacket. Mr. Pete adjusted his glasses and counted the coins, then shot me a toothy, yellow grin.

" So today's the day, eh Jimmy?" Mr. Pete asked me.

" Yes sir," I replied, unable to hide my euphoria.

" Alright then, which one would you like?" the old man asked as he rose onto his creaky legs and shuffled down the aisle.

I ran ahead of the ancient man and surveyed my options. I pressed my nose up to the tank to get a better look, but my breath quickly fogged up the glass. I grinned and pointed to my treasure, confident in my decision.

"That one!" I said.

"You sure about that one, Sonny," Mr. Pete questioned.

" Yep," I said. " He's perfect and he's mine."

Mr. Pete sighed, and reluctantly scooped the fish up in a tiny net and deposited him into a bag of water. He handed me the bag and I gazed at my fish in wonder. The fish I had selected sported scales as golden and pure as the sun's rays. It had a large flowing tail and one fin was larger than the other so it swam almost diagonally. Its amber eyes locked with mine and we looked upon each other with equal amounts of wonderment.

I exited the shop and rushed home, wanting to introduce my fish to his new aquatic domain as quickly as possible. I crashed through the door of our modest single-floor house and rushed into my room, slamming the door behind me. I silently prayed that no one saw me come in. I retrieved the little glass bowl from the back of my closet and I poured the contents of the bag along with my fish into it. As I was admiring my new friend, there was a knock on the door. I panicked and threw my jacket over the bowl, not wanting anyone to see my fish.

My step father entered and sat down on my bed.

" Hey, uh, sport," he began. " How was school today?"

I could tell that he really didn't care, but I was angry at him and replied, " Fine. The walk home was chilly though. I wish someone had driven me home."

" That's great Jonny," he answered, oblivious to his mistake, "you know, if you ever need a ride home from school, I would drive you, right?"

I was infuriated by his lies and wanted nothing more than for him to leave, so I humored him. " Yeah, dad. Of course I know that."

He smiled, satisfied that he played the role of the responsible parent, but for even more dramatic effect, he drew me in for a hug. After our quick embrace, he promptly left.

I was disgusted by him. How he pretended to care about me when he couldn't even remember my name.

Once again, I closed the door. Then I proceeded to unveil my fish's bowl. I resumed staring at him, full of wonder. He swam from one side of the bowl to the other in his diagonal path. I envied him. He was so imperfect that he couldn't even swim straight, yet he swam anyway. It was terribly amusing to watch him. Strangely enough, it was also inspiring as well. He knew that he was not like the other fish, but he never tried to conform. I felt myself being even more attracted to the little sea creature, and all the truth he held. Of all the things in this world, he was the only truthful thing I knew. He was truth itself.


End file.
